charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Timothy McBride
Timothy McBride was a warlock and the antagonist of the Charmed novel, Mirror Image. He caused discord among the Charmed Ones and befriended Paige Matthews to gain her trust. History 1904 Murders During the time of Agnes Halliwell, the Warren family became aware of a warlock who was murdering innocents in San Franisco, and narrowed it down to one suspect—Timothy McBride. However, Agnes claimed that he was her long-lost brother, and protected him from the rest of the family as long as she could, and as a result was alienated from them. Identity Exposed Eventually, she realized her mistake: while trying to locate a sister through an enchanted mirror, Timothy happened to pass by the mirror and, though his appearance was pleasant and handsome, Agnes saw who he really was through his reflection. Despite confessing to the family about her error, she still refused to reveal his whereabouts, and then confronted him herself. However, Timothy had become dangerously powerful through drawing power from the numerous murders he committed. Agnes managed to win by casting a vanquishing spell at his true form—his reflection—which caused his physical being to be banished into the mirror, but the injuries she sustained proved fatal. Freedom and Return to Power 97 years later, when the remains of his victims were unearthed, the spell that kept Timothy imprisoned in the mirror weakened, allowing him to manifest a water image of himself in the open world. He started projecting a thick fog around San Francisco, using his projection to kill innocents to rebuild his strength. Careful with his tracks, he chose victims who roamed alone at night: Gretchen Winter, Sharlene Wells, Julia Tilton, Rosa Porfiro, and Karen Nakamura. He infiltrated the manor at night and put a spell on the sisters to make them distrust one another. Later on, he approached Paige, flirted with her and told her that he was a witch to gain her trust. As time passed, he persuaded her to find the mirror in which he was imprisoned by persuading her that her sisters believed her to be the enemy, then lured her to Golden Gate Park and destroyed it (which would allow him to free his physical form). He then proceeded to murder another innocent, however, the Charmed Ones were able to stop him with Paige by casting the spell that permanently destroyed him. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate other beings and objects through the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. ;Active Powers *'Hydrokinesis:' The ability to create and manipulate water. Timothy was able to create a projection of his own image using water particles. He mainly adopted the form of mist to travel between places when looking for his victims. **'Conjuration:' The ability to create objects out of thin air. Timothy could make his water particles turn solid and conjure up weapons. *'Projective Levitation:' The ability to levitate other beings and objects without levitating oneself. *'Force Field:' The ability to create barriers out of energy to protect oneself from physical or mental harm. *'Blinking:' The ability to instantly teleport from one location to another by blinking one's eyes. ;Other Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *'Intangibility:' The ability to make oneself untouchable by all physical contact. Timothy was mostly intangible while in mist form. *'Power Absorption:' The ability to absorb the active powers of other beings. As a warlock, Timothy could do so by stabbing his victims with an athame. *'Death Force Augmentation:' The ability to amplify powers. Timothy could only amplify his own power and physical state by murdering innocents and utilizing their death forces. Vanquishing Spell :Vanquishing stones must be placed around the target before the chant. :The Power of Three :Once put asunder :Renews itself :And sends you under. Appearances Timothy McBride appeared in a total of 1 novel throughout the course of the franchise. Category:Novel Characters Category:Novel Warlocks